Hadiah Special untuk ayah
by UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya
Summary: Dihari ayah Sasuke mendapatkan hadiah yang tak terduga. Yang jauh dari rencana Naruto. Mpreg. SN FICT. Dedicated for Father's day. DLDR. RnR if you want.


**Disclamer: Naruto: Masashi Kshimoto.**

 **Hadiah special untuk ayah© Uchiha yunaHitsugaya**

 **Warning: OOC banget , gaje, typo bertebaran. Semua kekurangan ada difict ini.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha: 27 tahun**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: 26 tahun**

 **Fict ini asli hasil pemikiran otak sableng sang**

 **authornya. jika ada kesamaan alur, tempat**

 **dan cerita sungguh bukan faktor kesengajaan.**

 **DILARANG MENGCOPY PASTE FICT INI.**

 **Saya hanya seseorang yang ingin berkarya**

 **dengan meminjam char milik orang lain. Jika**

 **anda menuntut kesempurnaan dalam penggunaan**

 **char maaf! Anda salah orang. Saya bukan**

 **pemiliknya segala kekurangan pasti saya**

 **perbuat. Terlebih saya menyesuaikannya dengan**

 **cerita yang saya buat. Keooc'an pasti anda**

 **temukan disini**

#SNFICTSPECIALHARIAYAH

.

S

.

N

.

Hujan, dingin dan basah. Sesekali Naruto mengusap-usap perut buncitnya, memberikan kehangat pada sesuatu yang hidup dalam dirinya.

"Sabar ya nak, sebentar lagi ayah datang", ucapnya dengan nada sehalus sutera.

Sapirnya bergerak kesana-kemari memerhatikan jalanan yang digembor hujan deras. Perasaan was-was tak luput dari hatinya mengkhawatirkan sosok tampan yang sedang berada diperjalanan menuju tempat yang ia diami kini.

Usia kandungannya yang memasuki trimester terakhir membuat Sasuke—Suaminya menganjurkan lebih tepatnya memaksanya untuk mengikuti senam hamil—untuk mempermudah proses persalinan katanya. Padahal ia sudah menjelaskan dengan sedetail-detailnya bahwa dirinya tidak bisa melahirkan secara normal. Uzumaki ralat Uchiha Naruto adalah seorang lak-laki kecamkan itu. Laki-laki yang mengalami kelainan pada organ reproduksi bagian dalamnya yang menyebabkan dirinya dapat mengandung.

Awalnya Naruto menolak keras perintah Sasuke, tetapi Mikoto—mertuanya menjelaskan bahwa senam hamil dapat—selain belajar mengenjan juga merelakskan tubuh. akhirnya Narutopun mengikuti perintah Sasuke untuk mengikuti senam hamil di RSIA Konoha.

Pertama memasuki ruangan senam ia merasa sangat canggung, ia selalu merasa berbeda karna memang berbeda. Tidak ingin terus terjebak dalam kecanggungan akhirnya Naruto mencoba untuk Berbaur dengan mereka, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan dengan para ibu-ibu hamil lainnya, mereka sering membahas perihal kehamilan sampai kelakuan suami-suami mereka. Pada dasarnya Naruto memang orang yang ramah, sangat mudah baginya untuk menjalin komunikasi dengan orang-orang baru. Dengan waktu dua bulan keakraban mulai terjalin antara dirinya dan ibu-ibu hamil lainnya.

Nyonya manis—begitu panggilan akrabnya, wajahnya yang lebih menjurus kemanis disertai bumbu imut membuatnya selalu dipanggil Nyonya manis. Narutopun menjelaskan perihal keanehan tubuh dan jenis kelaminnya kepada teman-teman senamnya. para ibu-ibu itu hanya menangguk sambil berkata _"oh"_ meski begitu, mereka tetap tidak mengubah sebutan untuk Naruto, bagi mereka Naruto tetaplah Nyonya manisnya.

Naruto bertahan cukup lama, Sampai akhirnya ia terbiasa dengan sebutan itu. Ia sudah menganggap mereka seperti ibunya sendiri—kebetulan dia dan salah satu temannya adalah yang paling muda diantara mereka. Mereka saling berbagi baik makanan maupun kasih sayang, Jika Naruto letih dengan senang hati ibu-ibu itu memijit, membagi bekal, serta berbagi tips cara merawat bayi kepadanya. Meski awalnya enggan memasuki tempat ini Pada akhirnya Naruto berat untuk meninggalkan tempat senam ini.

"Suamimu belum datang nis?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Belum bu." Jawabnya sopan.

"Kalau begitu sini gabung."

Para ibu-ibu yang dibelakangnya melambaikan tangan, menyuruhnya untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ah—iya terima kasih bu, aku duduk disini saja."

Naruto sengaja memisahkan diri, ia duduk dikursi yang jaraknya dekat dengan pintu barisan paling depan. bukan apa-apa, dari tadi pikirannya tak tenang memikirkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke belum datang?" Tanya seorang calon ibu dengan wajah yang mirip _barbie_ —pemilik tangan bergelang bunga dipundak Naruto.

Naruto memutar kepalanya kesebelah Kanan, sambil tersenyum hangat ia pun menggelengkan kepala untuk memjawab pertanyaan dari Ino—wanita cantik bermata aquarine ini bernama Ino lebih lengkapnya Nara Ino istri dari teman suaminya Nara Shikamaru yang kini merangkap jadi teman baiknya.

"Mungkin dia sedang dijalan," ujar Ino sambil mendudukan dirinya pada kursi disebelah Naruto.

"Iya, Suamimu juga belum datang Ino?"

"Belum, Shika bilang jalanan macet."

"Oh... aku harap Sasuke terjebak macet juga. Mengendarai mobil ditengah hujan deras seperti ini sangat tidak baik."

"Kau tenang saja, Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja."

Tidak perlu bertanya, raut wajahnya yang menyendu membuat Ino sangat gampang membaca isi hatinya.

Merasa butuh merubah topik mata aquarinenya menatap perut gendut Naruto, "Oh ya kapan jagoan Ayah Sasu akan lahir?" Tanyanya seraya mengusap halus perut Naruto.

"Dokter bilang dua minggu lagi," jawab sang empunya perut.

"Wah... sebentar lagi ya,"

"Iya."

Naruto memperhatikan perutnya, seraya mengelus-mengelus. Waktu memang cepat berlalu, rasanya baru kemarin ia dipeluk Sasuke sambil memegang _test pack_ sekarang sudah sembilan bulan saja.

"Seharusnya, kau berdiam diri dirumah saja Naru."

Satu tarikan nafas dihembuskan secara perlahan. "Aku juga inginnya begitu, cuma Sasuke malah lebih memaksaku untuk melakukan senam, supaya ngenjannya kuat katanya, padahalkan aku lelaki Ino mana mungkin aku melahirkan normal." Bibirnya dikerucutkan menutup kalimat terakhir yang menurutnya sangat mustahil.

"Ahahaha Sasuke aneh sekali, tapi Naruto siapa tahu apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar, firasat seorang ayah kan kuat."

"Perlu kujitak kepalamu." Kepalan tangan tan mulai mengancam membuat Ino langsung berkata:

"Tidak tidak."

Mereka saling melempar senyum, sesekali Ino melempar guyonan untuk mencairkan suasana yang sedikit hening. Naruto sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini, ia lebih pendiam dibanding biasanya. bisa dibilang sikapnya seperti tertukar dengan Sasuke.

Naruto terus memperhatikan Ino, temannya ini adalah wanita yang sempurna (menurutnya) sudah cantik baik pula, pasti anaknya akan sangat bangga mempunyai ibu seperti Ino. Tidak seperti dirinya berbeda...

Pikirannya kembali melayang, memikirkan bagaimana tanggapan anaknya nanti jika mengetauhi bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang ibu seperti pada umumnya. apakah kelak nanti Si Junior akan bangga atau membencinya?

"Ino." Panggil Naruto

"Ya," saut Ino.

"Apakah nanti anakku akan menerimaku sebagai orang yang mengandungnya?" Pertanyaan ini mengganjal, jika tidak diungkapkan.

Ino Terdiam sesaat, "Kau ini bicara apa, tentu saja ia akan dengan senang hati memanggilmu ibu." Ujarnya, dengan senyum manis sebagai penutup.

"Tapikan—"

Telunjuk manis berdiri tegak didepan bibir mungil Naruto

"Bagi setiap anak seseorang yang berjuang mengandung serta melahirkannya adalah bintang yang paling bersinar, yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Sampai kapanpun Naruto."

Setitik air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, yah tidak ada kata untuk mengungkapkan seberapa berharganya sosok ibu untuk anaknya, dialah cahaya hati juga hidupnya. Namun ia tetap takut anaknya tidak bisa menerimanya.

Semoga saja anaknya tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Semoga kelak nanti Juniornya Menjadi putera yang baik, mengakuinya sebagai orang yang berjuang untuknya. mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

Tangan Ino langsung terulur, jemari lentiknya menyapu jejak serta airmata yang turun dipipi chubby Naruto."Tuh kan, aku memang tidak sepandai Sasuke untuk menghiburmu."

Naruto meringis. "Kau ini, memangnya suamiku pelawak apa."

"Habis kalau Sasuke yang bicara kau tidak pernah menangis Naru."

Naruto tertawa kecil, Mendengar perkataan Ino membuatnya mengingat wajah Sasuke kalau sedang marah. bagaimana ia mau menangis kalau kelakuannya saat marah malah terlihat lucu—untuk akhir-akhir ini. aslinya dia sangat menyeramkan saat marah.

"Oh, ya besok kan hari ayah. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah apa untuk Sasuke?"

Penuturan sahabatnya ini membuat Naruto langsung menepok jidatnya satu kali.

"Ya ampun aku lupa Ino, ya tuhan bagaimana aku bisa lupa."

Ia benar-benar lupa, padahal Naruto sudah menandai tanggal istimewa ini dengan spidol merah dikalender kamarnya.

"Aku lupa melihat tanggal tadi, " sambungnya. Salahkan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya buru-buru sampai lupa melihat tanggal. ia jadi lupa bawa uang kan.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan, besok kan masih ada waktu."

"Iya juga, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan Ino."

"Sama-sama Nyonya Manis."

"Ino..."

Sapirnya melotot, kembali mengancam Ino.

Meski sudah terbiasa, tetap saja Naruto tidak suka dipanggil Nyonya manis.

"Hahaha."

Musik bergenre pop keluar dari lubang speaker handphone berwarna ungu yang langsung Menghentikan tawa Ino, setelah meminta ijin untuk mengangkat telepon pada Naruto, Ino langsung bergegas mencari tempat yang jauh dari kebisingan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Ino telah kembali menuju tempat duduknya. Dengan langlah hati-hati ia menghampiri Naruto.

"Naru, Shikamaru sudah sampai parkiran kau mau ikut pulang dengan kami?" Tawar Ino.

"Oh, tidak Ino. Sasuke sedang diperjalanan kalian pulanglah dulu."

Naruto takut ia dan Sasuke saling bersimpangan jalan. Lebih baik ia menunggu dibanding meninggalkan Sasuke, sebenarnya ia sedikit rindu jika boleh jujur.

"Aku bisa menelepon Sasuke jika kau bersama kami, aku tak tega meninggalkan mu sendirian lihat ibu-ibu disini sudah banyak yamg pulang." Bujuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa pulanglah, aku baik-baik saja."

Naruto memang bebal, mau tak mau Ino harus mengalah. "Maaf ya."

"Iya..."

Ino kembali mengusap perut Naruto, berpamitan kepada Junior Uchiha yang ia Idamkan menjadi menantunya kelak. "Jaga mama Naru ya nak, jangan nakal, kalau sudah bertemu ayahmu baru kau boleh nakal." Ujarnya dengan nada yang dimainkan.

"Siap bibi Ino." Ucap Naruto penuh semangat sambil berpose hormat.

"Hahaaha Dah..."

"Dah."

.

Seusai kepergian Ino, Naruto tidak banyak bergerak ia hanya memerhatikan bulir-bulir air hujan yang mengelucur dipermukaan kaca jendela. Tangannya begitu erat menggenggam _smartphone_ berwarna _dark blue_ nya takut-takut jika Sasuke meneleponnya.

Nada dering berbunyi, getaran terasa meraba telapak tangannya Buru-buru Naruto mengangkat panggilan yang masuk _kehandphonenya_. Dugaannya benar, Sasuke meneleponya.

"Hal—

 _ **"Sayang aku terjebak macet, kau baik-baik saja kan?"**_

Seketika semua penghuni tempat itu menatap Naruto, Suara air yang menimpa atap serta aspal membuat kebisingan yang cukup untuk membuat Naruto me _loudspeaker_ _handphonenya_.

Naruto balik mematap para ibu-ibu yang masih tersisa sambil tersenyum maklum "Aku baik-baik saja, ayah sedang dimana?"

Sejak Naruto dinyatakan mengandung Sasuke selalu ingin dipanggil ayah. Bukan Sayang, Baby atau anata. tidak. Sekali lagi ayah.

 _ **"Dijalan Sarutobi, mama tidak sendirian kan?"**_

Sebenernya naruto tidak ingin dipanggil mama, namun tatapan perintah Sasuke lagi-lagi meluluhkannya.

"Tidak, masih banyak orang disini ayah tenang saja."

 _ **"Pasti mama kedinginan ya, ayahkan sudah bilang tadi pake daster yang ayah beli saja, tangannya panjang bahannya juga hangat."**_

Nada khawatir begitu kentara menyelimuti suara merdu Sasuke, tak urung hati Naruto terasa hangat.

"Tadi pagi cuacanya panas yah, jadi aku pake daster yang ibu beli."

memang daster pembelian ibu mertuanya ini berbahan tipis, karna baju bermotif volkadot ini dikhususkan untuk dipakai saat musim panas Bukan untuk dimusim hujan.

Cuaca akhir-akhir ini sulit ditebak terkadang ramalan cuacapun meleset tajam. Sayangnya Naruto kurang memerhatikan itu, ia tidak menyediakan perlengkapan antisipasi untuk hujan. Alhasil, kini giginya sedikit bergemerutuk.

 _ **"Hn, tolong berikan handphone mama pada Jagoan ayah, aku ingin bicara sebentar."**_

Naruto pun menuruti perintah dari Suaminya, meletakkan _smartphone_ miliknya diatas perut buncitnya.

 _ **"Haloo anak ayah kedinginan ya, uuu kasian nanti ayah peluk yah nak atau mau ayah belikan sweater saja."**_

Naruto hanya meringis, untuk menjawab tatapan ibu-ibu hamil yang sedang menahan tawa.

Ya tuhan, mulai lagi sikap aneh suaminya.

"Jangan beli sweater lagi yah, sudah banyak dilemari. Cepat datang kesini saja."

 _ **"Tapi mah sweaternya—"**_

"Tidak."

 _ **"Baiklah, jaga diri baik-baik ya sebentar lagi ayah sampai, bye."**_

 _"Bye."_

 _ **"Aku mencintaimu."**_

" _I love you too._ "

Telepon terputus, Naruto kembali memperhatikan air hujan yang seidikit mereda.

satu persatu para ibu-ibu hamil berpamitan padanya, ruangan bercat hijau muda ini, kini hanya didiaminya sendirian. ibu pelatih senam sudah pulang sejak senam selesai, para perawat juga jarang mampir keruang tunggu khusus senam hamil.

Cukup lama ia menunggu, sampai rasa kantuk menyerang. Tanpa sengaja matanya terpejam penuh.

.

"Awas minggir." Sebuah teriakan bernada perintah terdengar jelas membuat Naruto langsung membuka matanya, menatap intens seseorang berambut raven yang sedang berlari sambil membawa jas ditangan kanannya.

Senyum tipis mengembang, Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sedari tadi olehnya datang dengan selamat.

"Maaf sayang kau harus menunggu lama." Ucap Sasuke dengan nafas yang memburu. Buru-buru ia memakaikan jas yang ditentengnya ketubuh Naruto.

Naruto masih setia tersenyum, Tangan tannya bergerak mengusap halus pelipis Sasuke yang sedikit basah.

"Tidak apa-apa," Ucapnya lembut.

"Ino sudah pulang?"

"Sudah."

Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto yang terulur padanya, membantunya berdiri dari kursi. "Sini biar ayah yang bawa tasnya."

Naruto menyerahkan tasnya pada Sasuke. Kemudian dengan cepat Sasuke menjinjing tas berwarna hijau itu ditangan kirinya.

"Pelan-pelan."

"Iya."

Dengan digandeng Sasuke Naruto berjalan dengan sangat pelan, ia sedikit kesusahan saat berjalan. terkadang Naruto tidak bisa menyesuaikan berat badannya dengan langkah kaki, membuatnya harus ekstra hati-hati agar tidak limbung dan jatuh.

Suara petir menggema, membuat Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Sasuke. Langkah kaki terhenti seketika, Mata sekelam malam menatap wajah Naruto yang Ketakutan.

"Kita tunggu sampai hujannya reda ya, baru kita pulang." Ajak Sasuke. Yang langsung disetujui oleh Naruto.

Hujan kembali turun dengan lebat disertai gemuruh petir yang menciutkan nyali untuk menerobosnya.

Merekapun kembali duduk dikursi ruang tunggu. Suasan sangat sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Sssshhh."

Perut Naruto bergerak-gerak, Tendangan nakal dari sang Uchiha junior membuat Naruto sedikit meringis.

Sasuke yang melihat gerakan pada perut Naruto dengan jelas, langsung menempelkan tangan besarnya disana.

Usapan hangat terasa, begitu nyaman. sehingga Naruto melupakan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

"Anak ayah jangan nakal dulu yah, kita belum dirumah."

Tendangan kembali terasa, beginilah anaknya kalau sudah berinteraksi dengan ayahnya. Makin aktif.

"Anak ayah memang nakal khe."

Kekehan jenakanya tak urung membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Ayah datangnya telat sih, Juniorkan kangen." Ucap Naruto dengan nada merajuk.

"Junior apa mamanya."

"Dua-duanya."

"Khe..."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, Naruto tersenyum kalem. Saling memandang hingga sebuah kecupan mendarat dikening tannya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke menjongkokan tubuh tegapnya dihadapan Naruto.

Kecupan kembali mendarat dihelaian benang baju daster berwarna biru tua.

"Mau mendengar cerita ayah hari ini nak?"

Satu gelombang menyentuh bibir tipis Sasuke.

"Ok dengarkan ya."

Kedua tangan kekar melilit pinggang Naruto, kepala bersurai biru dongker tersampir tepat diatas pusar. duduk diatas lantai.

"Seperti biasanya, hari ini ayah bekerja di Uchiha Corp."

Sasuke menambah profesinya, selain jadi _CEO_ Uchiha corp ia juga menjadi seorang pendongen untuk anaknya.

Setiap hari sehabis pulang kerja ia tidak pernah absen untuk menceritakan kegiatannya kepada Uchiha Junior.

"Pekerjaan ayah banyak sekali, tapi ayah tetap menyelesaikannya tepat waktu, kau tahu kenapa? Karna ayah ingat harus menjemput jagoan ayah dan mama disini." Sasuke menggesek-gesekkan hidung bangirnya pada perut 'Suaminya, kembali Naruto tertawa kecil akibat ulahnya.

"Ayah sempat frustasi karna terjebak Macet, ayah takut mamamu keburu naik taxi Atau bus. Yang supirnya ugal-ugalan."

"Akhirnya ayah ngebut dijalan—"

 _Plakk_

"Kau ngebut. Sudah kubilang—"

"Hanya sedikit sayang sudah hentikan, jangan pukul lagi kepalaku."

Pelukannya yang erat, membuat Naruto menggantikan jitakan dengan elusan dikepalanya.

"Mobil ayah tadi terjempit ditengah-tengah, ingin rasanya ayah mengamaterasu mobil-mobil yang mengelilingi mobil ayah, nak. Hoam."

Bibir Sasuke menguap kecil, rupanya efek lelah mulai menyerangnya.

"Ayah memukul klakson dengan sangat keras tanpa jeda—" Kelopak mata mulai turun secara perlahan.

"—supaya mereka tahu kalau ayah sedang terburu-buru, eh malah ayah yang dimarahi."

Onixs mulai terbungkus, namun belum begitu rapat.

"Katanya berisik, padahalkan mereka juga berisik..."

Matanya tertutup rapat, bukan lagi cerita yang terdengar, tetapi deru nafas pelan yang hangat.

Naruto mengusap-usap halus rambut yang mirip pantat ayam kebanggaan suaminya itu, seiring Sasuke menutup mata gerakan nakal anaknyapun ikut terhenti.

Mungkin jagoannya juga ikut tertidur bersama ayahnya.

"Terima kasih ayah untuk ceritanya hari ini," bisiknya.

Sasuke adalah suami yang bisa dikatakan baik, setiap pagi meski susah dibangunkan ia selalu saja membuatkan susu hamil untuk Naruto sebelum berangkat ke kantor.

Selalu meluangkan waktu untuk ikut check kandungan meski kerjaan menumpuk, selalu menenangkannya disaat ia terpuruk akan bisik-bisik tetangga mengenai rupa serta anaknya. Laki-laki hamil itu adalah suatu penomena luar biasa, yang mengeluarkan beberapa asumsi baik negatif maupun positif mengenai rupa si jabang bayi. namun, Naruto lebih banyak menerima ucapan yang tak mengenakan dibanding menenangkan.

Wajah seram, idiot, cacat—itulah persepsi mereka tentang sibuah hatinya. Namun Naruto tidak pernah menangis, bibirnya selalu tersenyum tipis. Karna Sasuke lebih pandai membuatnya mengkhayalkan pangeran kecilnya.

 _"Dia tampan seperti aku, percayalah"_

Sasuke memang terlihat lebih narsis akhir-akhir ini juga cerewet. Jangan lupakan itu, prilakunya yang aneh kadang membuat Naruto ingin tertawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Namun sikap aneh itulah yang membuatnya kuat untuk tetap mempertahankan anaknya.

Untuk ayah seperti dirimu apa yang pantas aku berikan untukmu?

 **TBC..**

 **A.N: Gimana fictnya? Ancur? Gaje pasti. Boleh minta krisannya? boleh dongggg.. ini twoshoot. Selamat hari ayah... :) #terlambatwoy**

 **Teruntuk fanfict saya yang twoshoot yang belum dilanjut, awalnya mau saya selesaikan malam itu cuma tiba-tiba dapet panggilan kerja akhirnya saya tunda dulu, emang tinggal dikit cuma masih butuh perombakan total menurutku.. maaf belum bisa lanjut saya mau fokus ke event di fandom knb, saya pengen nyerahin fict tepat waktu. Pengen banget ikut.. :') gak mau lagi ketinggalan seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. jadi mohon dimaklum ya minna.. sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. *ojigi.**


End file.
